


Metsänpeitto

by Bidawee



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coercion, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Folklore, Kidnapping, M/M, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidawee/pseuds/Bidawee
Summary: Willy searches on, but he will find no landmarks. There are no hills, no faces, no people of any kind. It’s an empty world where there’s no birdsong or spatter from the river as water courses over the stones. In fact, it’s so quiet that it feels like Kasperi’s small laughs can be heard from miles away.





	Metsänpeitto

**Author's Note:**

> this is all morgan's fault!  
detailed warnings in the endnotes
> 
> based on: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mets%C3%A4npeitto which is super cool and i loved writing this

“Kappy!”

He’s never heard his name spoken with such fear. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it sounds like Willy is dying.

Kasperi has ducked behind trees to use as a cover, one hand splayed over his mouth so that he doesn’t make a sound. He can hear Willy kicking up leaves as he runs by him, the tall orange grass brushing his ankles. If he laughs, Willy could hear him. He doesn’t want the game to end yet, so he bites down on a finger.

He can hear the warble in the other man’s voice become more panicked once he realizes his friend is out of sight. Willy’s shoes--Kasperi told him that he should put on boots--sink into the soft earth. The world here is trying to slow him down, make him stay. It sends Kasperi back to when he first explored the wood, all those years ago. Back then, there were vines growing out of the ground. They would curl around your ankles and drag you down. The water then was murky, like inhaling clay, and the slime would cover you like a second skin.

Willy looks gorgeous, even like this. The sleeves of his hoodie are bunched up around the elbow, his gold chain necklace glinting in the weak beams of sun that poke out through the clouds. That too is fading away into the grey landscape as plump clouds cover every inch of blue until there’s nothing left. The land is barren, the birch trees without leaves. Kasperi sometimes has to resort to pressing his belly to the earth to find cover. The shrubs hide him from the view of Willy, who is running without any sense of direction.

Willy searches on, but he will find no landmarks. There are no hills, no faces, no people of any kind. It’s an empty world where there’s no birdsong or spatter from the river as water courses over the stones. In fact, it’s so quiet that it feels like Kasperi’s small laughs can be heard from miles away. It’s all the more reason to be careful.

There are tears in Willy’s eyes now. They prick his eyelashes. Kasperi is so close that he can see them. They could play this game forever. They will never go hungry. Willy might get tired but he won’t be able to sleep and Kasperi will never tire of chasing him in circles. Again and again. They will walk by the berry bushes on repeat. No one would intervene. This could be their world.

As pretty an image that is, Willy is sinking to his knees. He’s beginning to give up. Wandering around has sapped him dry of a fight. Kasperi followed him to the end of this universe and back again. If Willy kept walking, he’d probably do it once more.

When he emerges from the thin rows of trees, he’s not prepared to see the floodgates open and for relief to overcome Willy’s face. Willy pushes himself up, almost losing his balance because of how fast he moves, so fast his legs can’t keep up. He runs at Kasperi, engulfing him in a hug. 

Kasperi can feel a rattle in Willy’s chest that he was unable to hear from afar. He never remembers it being this bad for him. The forest must be awakening something in Willy. It’s coaxed out that maturity and replaced it with the childish impulse to run to safety. And Kasperi is that safety.

He collects Willy in his arms, the other man’s skin cool to the touch. Kasperi’s hand comes away with a tacky feeling because of the perspiration on the other man’s body. Willy has been running in a frenzy; his blond hair plastered to his forehead and behind his ears. Some of it sticks up like straw.

“Where did you go?” Willy asks, his voice shot. Kasperi can hardly believe that a few hours in the wood have reduced him to this. Then again, it’s probably already dark back home. Had it not been for time standing still here, Willy might be inconsolable. 

Kasperi makes no mention of it. “Looking for you,” he says. His voice lacks the right emotion. If he were worried, he might bind his words closer to together, speak them with more force. The way he talks is casual and he can see Willy pick up on it: his eyebrows drop.

“Were you actually?”

“Was I what?”

“Were you looking for me, or did you let me get lost?”

“What kind of question is that?” Kasperi says. “Of course I was. You were the one that ran off.”

“Yeah, because _ you _ disappeared.” He seems to realize that the blame game will go nowhere. His face resets into perfect formation. “Can we go home?”

Kasperi hums. He’d like to, but it’s been fun watching Willy flounder about. He’s known this land since he was a child, there’s nothing it can do to surprise him now. That’s part of why he loves bringing people here, to wander until their feet give out. It brings a satisfaction like no other to know what others do not.

Willy is waiting on him for an answer. Kasperi wants to pinch his cheeks.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks instead. “So you got lost, big deal.”

“It _ is _ a big deal, I could’ve gotten hurt! Who knows what predators live around here.”

The answer is none. Kasperi looked for them. Only the tiniest of creatures seem to know about the passageway between worlds. The tiniest shrews and mice aren’t going to hurt William.

“I would never let that happen.”

“Would you? Because you seemed to be taking your sweet time trying to find me. Why’d you even bring me here in the first place?”

“You agreed to come.”

“But _ why?” _

Willy lets go of Kasperi and folds his arms around his midsection. Kasperi can see his bottom lip twitch, a sure sign that he’s on the verge of tears.

“Because I told you, it’s beautiful here. It’s quiet and peaceful.”

“But you left me.” Willy lashes out, pushing Kasperi with the palm of his hand. Kasperi stumbles back a step. “You left me! And you’re smiling.”

Kasperi didn’t realize he was smiling. He wipes it off of his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just--”

“Just what?”

“You’re so worked up over nothing.”

Willy massages his arms. “Just take me home.”

“No.”

_ “No?” _

Kasperi shrugs. “It’s not my fault that you’re such a baby. I came out here for a nice afternoon.”

“Kappy!” 

Kasperi walks around him, continuing down the slope. His ears pop and even the sound of his shoes scraping rocks disappears. They’re inside a vacuum, feeling almost as though they’re suspended in mid-air. 

Willy grabs him by the arm and whirls him around. His eyes are puffy and red. “Please,” he begs. “Please, I want to go home.”

“Willy--”

“I’m sorry, Kassu. But I want to go. Please take me back.”

A bump rises up Kasperi’s throat. 

Many words pass through his head, yet what comes out is: “why should I?” It’s twisted and bitter. It must come as a complete shock to Willy.

Willy takes a step back, recalibrating. Kasperi waits for him to come to terms with what he’s heard, riding the absolute edge of power.

“Because you’re my friend.”

Kasperi snorts. 

Willy looks confused. “Am I not your friend?” His face is beginning to flood with fear. His cheeks fill out with bright red colouring.

Kasperi waits just a minute too long to respond. “Of course you’re my friend,” he says. His voice is flat. “But I want something.”

Willy’s breathing picks up. “What do you want?”

All the pieces click into place. This whole adventure has put him in charge but it’s then that he truly feels on top of the world; with his best friend eyeing him like he’s capable of murder. Willy might run, but where to? Only Kasperi knows the way out. So Willy will have to grin and bear it. Kappy could ask him to do anything in the whole world for him.

Kasperi tries to keep his mouth uniform, to not look too excited. “I want you to kiss me.” He picks it from a random list in his head. It's the only option that makes his toes curl.

If the world wasn’t already stopped, it might then. Willy blanks.

“What?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

He can see the discomfort crawl onto Willy’s face.

“I--you? Like, on the cheek, or--”

“Like how you’d normally kiss someone, Willy.”

Just from looking at Willy’s body language, Kasperi can tell how dismayed Willy is. In all ways possible, he’s leaning away from him. It’s frustrating. Willy has expressed interest in men before; he’s told Kasperi, to his face, that he’s had men over when he’s been out. This isn’t something that’s out of his universe.

But even if Willy has a laundry list of complaints, he doesn’t voice them. It must be the claws of desperation sinking into Willy that change his mind. 

Without saying a word, Willy leans forward and plants a quick kiss on the lips. Kasperi doesn’t even get a second to appreciate it; Willy has already pulled away.

“There. You’ve embarrassed me. Can we go now?” he says.

Kasperi parts his lips, inhaling a thin strand of breath. Before Willy can pull away, Kasperi places a hand on the back of his head and pushes their mouths together again. He doesn’t draw it out but that doesn’t mean that it’s devoid of satisfaction. It’s one less mystery to solve.

Kasperi pulls away, resting their foreheads together. Willy’s eyes are huge. They’re looking at him different. It’s like they know that what just transpired meant everything and nothing. Willy’s knees bend and he’s bowing to him. 

Kasperi grins. “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> kappy tricks willy into coming with him into a wormhole/separate reality inside of the forest and abandons him for the entertainment of watching him struggle. he implies he will leave willy in the forest if he doesnt kiss him. the kiss has no sentimental value and is only asked of willy to assert power over him
> 
> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://cursivecherrypicking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
